sr4ffmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Glossar
Hier erklären wir euch Grünschnäbeln, wie das Leben in der sechsten Welt und in den Schatten so läuft. Falls ihr irgendwo mal etwas aufgeschnappt habt, was ihr nicht versteht, findet ihr vielleicht hier eine Antwort darauf. Natürlich könnt ihr euch auch in anderen Data Havens mit einer reichhaltigen Datenbank kundig machen, etwa in der Shadowhelix oder im Shadowiki. A Ares Macrotechnology Cosmo: Waffen, Waffen, Waffen. Ghost: Sehr zuverlässiges Arbeits-Werkzeug Handy: Kenn ich nicht. Pearl: Deren Klamotten sind so langweilig! Tejón: Machen echt geiles Zeug Astralraum Cosmo: Damit habe ich mich kürzlich angefangen zu beschäftigen. Handy: Die Welt der Geister. Verägere niemals die geister oder Schamanen! Hank: Fühlt sich gut an. Pearl: Die Welt die Eshnu den Auserwählten zeigt um den Loas näher zu kommen. Tejón: Das ist da wo die hin kommen, die nichts mit Hacking drauf haben. Arkologie, Ark Cosmo: Ich war mal in einer, erinnerte mich an ein Zentrum für Gehirngewaschene. Handy: Muss ein schöner Ort sein. Alles glänzt und die Luft ist erfüllt vom Summen der Resonanz. Hank: Habe mal Doku drüber gesehn. Pearl: Shoppen! Tejón: Es gibt welche die sind ganz schwer mit eienm Heli nieder zu machen. ARO Cosmo: Augmented Reality Object. Handy: Die Wegweiser der Matrix. Ansich Langweilig aber sie führen uns zu den interessanten Dingen. Hank: NIcht meine Welt. Pearl: Sind das nicht die Dinger die man nach dem Einkaufen löschen sollte? Tejón: Es gibt welche die sind echt scheisse. Augmented Reality (AR) Cosmo: Sehr praktisch, so hat man alles stets im Blickfeld. Handy: Der Name sagt schon alles. Die'' verbesserte'' Welt. Hank:Es gibt nichts besseres als Astral. Pearl: Praktisch aber es fehlt das Leben darin! Tejón: ich liebe es Atztechnology Cosmo: ... Ghost: Machen sich gut auf meiner Liste! Handy: Die kenn ich! Pearl: Hoffentlich so schnell nicht wieder! Tejón: Sollte ins All geschossen werden. B Barrens Cosmo: Das Slum von Seattle, kein guter Ort zum Leben. Handy: Die Slums in die ich niemals zurück will! Hank: Ich habe da mal gewohnt. Pearl: Deprimierend! Tejón: Ich war da mal bei so ner Tussi ... die also ich sag dir ... BTL Cosmo: Better than Life, sicherlich für die meisten Chipheads da draußen. Handy: Habe ich nie verstanden. Die ganze Matrix ist BTL, wieso sich das Hirn damit rösten? Hank: Arme fehlgeleitet Spinner. Pearl: Ohne passende Ausrüstung ist das so spannend als würde man sich einen 2D-Porno ansehen. Tejón: diese Jungs tun mir leid und bekommen gerne ein wenig Blei von mir. Bioware Cosmo: So wie Cyberware, nur aus künstlichen Zellen. Irgendwie unheimlich. Ghost: Ja, immer gerne! Ist zwar sauteuer, aber jeden Cent wert! Handy: Nette Spielerei, aber sie reden nicht. :( Hank: Nichts für mich Pearl: Im Astralraum sehen diese Dinger irgendwie pervers und verzerrt aus. Tejón: fühlt sich gut an. C Chiphead Cosmo: Arme Schweine... Handy: BTL-User aber auch augmentierte. Hank: Sind echter dreck. Pearl: Nützlich keine Frage, aber wäre nichts für mich! Tejón: auch die bekommen Blei auf Wunsch kostenfrei. chippen Cosmo: Der grausamen Realität entkommen. Handy: Zugreifen auf gespeicherte Daten durch DNI. Praktisch bei Talentsofts. Hank: Wenn ich spass will trinke ich einen. Pearl: Kommt man sich dabei nicht wie eine Puppe vor? Wäre mir zu unheimlich! Tejón: Wenn, dann richtig. Chummer Cosmo: Gibt nicht viele davon. Ghost: Am besten nicht zu sehr dran gewöhnen... Handy: In Kapstadt, egentlich ganz Afrika scheint das ein Fremdwort. Hier allerdings habe ich Meta-menschen gefunden denen ich vertrauen kann, wenn auch nicht jedem uneingeschränkt *nach unten schiel* Hank: Wenige aber gute. Pearl: Das Salz in der Suppe, das was unser leben lebenswert und interessant macht. Tejón: eine Handvoll ist besser als Geld. Cyberware Cosmo: Der Fortschritt des Menschen ist unaufhaltsam. Ghost: Gut und günstig. Ein bisschen davon kann nicht schaden. Handy: Nette kleine Wesen, auch wenn ihr vokabular sehr eingeschränkt ist. Hank: Auch das ist nichts für mich. Pearl: Wozu Fitness wenn man sich auch den Arm abschneiden lassen kann? *schauder* Tejón: fühlt sich auch gut an... D DocWagon Cosmo: Die holen dich ab, wenn deine Eingeweide heraushängen. Handy: Ein Konzern der Leben rettet? Wer´s glaubt! Hank: Habe ich mal gearbeitet. Pearl: Furchtbar! Jedesmal wenn ich da war, musste ich mir anhören:" Was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht?" "Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" Tejón: leisten gute Arbeit wenn man gut bezahlt. Drek, Drekhead Cosmo: Cabrón! Handy: Isidenge! Hank: Erklärt sich von selbst. Pearl: Fluch-, oder Schimpfwort. Auf Schiffen heißt praktisch jeder so ;) Tejón: fracasado (Versager) Drohne Cosmo: Spielzeuge für Tech-Freaks. Handy: Freunde! Hank: Sollen die machen die das können. Pearl: Tejon, wie bekomm ich das Bild von der Drohne in linke Sichtfeld? Tejón: Gibt es auch eine Welt ohne? Dann will ich da nie hin. E einstöpseln Cosmo: Früher mit Kabel im Kopf, heute sogar mit WiFi. Handy: Veraltet und überflüssige Handlung. Wird aber heute noch so genannt, wenn man in die Matrix geht. Hank: Mache ich nicht. Pearl: Wenn ich Spaß haben will führe ich mir was anderes als ein Kabel in meinen Körper ein... Tejón: Ist alte Schule Elfen Cosmo: Nur weil ich gut aussehe und mich geschmackvoll kleide, heißt das nicht, dass ich ich schwul bin. Ghost: Zum Glück sieht man es mir nicht an. Die Medien haben unser Image total versaut! Handy: eingebildete Angeber! Pearl: wie gesagt, schön aber Eitel! Tejón: Hallo ? sagte ich nicht schon das wir die besten der besten sind. Eremit Cosmo: Menschen, die Leben allein bevorzugen. Handy: Arme Meta-Menschen, die mit dem Fortschritt nicht klar kommen und durchdrehen. Hank: Habe ich mal gemacht um wieder klar zu kommen. Pearl: Jeder der sich näher kommen will sollte mal von Zeit zu Zeit eine solche Pause einlegen. Tejón: Leute die meinen alleine wäre alles gut Evo Corporation Cosmo: Die tun immer so nett. Handy: Endlich Klamotten in meiner Größe! Pearl: Ich hba mal gehört die werden von nem Geist geleitet... Tejón: Die guten unter den Bösen. Exec Cosmo: Sklaventreiber der Konzerne. Ghost: Ein weiterer Strich auf meiner Liste... Handy: Lösegeld auf 2 Beinen. Hank: Hätte ich werden können. Pearl: Naiv und genau das macht sie praktisch. Tejón: Ja ja ... die Armen F Fee (auch Löwenzahnfresser) Cosmo: Are you fucking kidding me? Handy: Jemanden aufgrund seiner Rasse zu diskriminieren ist garnicht nett, aber diese Spitzohren halten sich acuh immer für was besseres. Hank. HEHE HE Die Spitzohren hören das überhaupt nicht gern. Pearl: Meist laserscharfe Typen, aber wer als Mann mehr Make-Up im Schrank hat als ich... Tejón: Dilo otra vez contra lo que mi madre. Y voy a matar a usted y su familia. (Sag noch einmal was gegen meine Mutter. Und ich töte dich und deine Familie.) Firewall Cosmo: Soll angeblich die Privatsphäre schützen. Handy: Bei den meisten um mich rum löchrig wie ein Kondom in den Slums... Hank: Kann ich besser Zaubern. Pearl: Das einzige was zwischen diesen Matrixjunkies und meinen Daten steht. Tejón: Sehr wichtig. G Gaijin Cosmo: Japanisch für "Gringo". Handy: Diese elenden rassistischen Bastarde! Hank: Habe ein paar. Pearl: Ich glaube das heißt sowas wie sexy Girl oder so... Tejón: Habe ich mal auf der Karte in so nem Asia Schuppen gesehen. Gateway Cosmo: Irgendeine Matrix-Vokabel. Handy: Sowas wie ein Zugangstor in der Matrix... Hank: Tech! Mir doch egal, irgendwas halt. Pearl: Ich möchte meinen Joker anrufen:"Sam...?" Tejón: Ohne das geht nichts. Gerippt Cosmo: Geeken und ausnehmen. Handy: Im Prinzip ist jeder Meta-Mensch wenigstens bares Geld wert. Hank. Ruf Mr B . an der kümmert sich umsowas. Pearl: Hab ich noch nie gemacht... Tejón:Geht bei Autos auch. Gilette Cosmo: Nur das Beste für den Mann. Ghost: Ziemlich "scharfe" Mädels - für den besonderen Kick. Handy: Hab noch keine kennen gelernt. Hank: Wenn die rostig sind will die auch keiner mehr. Pearl: Die Ladys habens echt schwer in dieser Macho Welt der Knarren und Stahlmuskeln. Tejón: Die haben den Schuss nicht gehört. Grep (auch Grok) Cosmo: Altmodischer Ausdruck. Handy: Dank Translator kann ich sagen: Ja! Hank: Das sagt doch schon alles. Pearl: Versteh ich nicht! Tejón: Verstehn die Jungs nicht deswegen ist es lustig geeken Cosmo: Ghosts Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Ghost: Nur, wenn ich dafür bezahlt werde. Oder mir jemand im Weg steht. Oder gefährlich werden könnte. Oder... Handy: Das macht Hank so gern mit Feuer und Badewannen, ich tus um zu überleben! Hank: Mit nem richtig dicken Feuerball. Pearl: Survival of the fittest! *leckt sich die Lippen* Tejón: Wenn die nur nicht so schreien würden ab und zu Goblinisierung Cosmo: Der Mensch wurde groß, hässlich und dumm. Handy: Hat die Welt noch ein wenig bunter gemacht! Hank. Ich bekam die Manapower und andere Hörner, die Welt ist nicht fair. Pearl: Wir sollten uns dafür bein den Loas bedanken. Wenn ich Niel ohne Hemd so sehe... Tejón: Hey schau mich an ich bin das beste was dabei rausgekommen ist. Guhl Cosmo: Ein guter Weg Leichen verschwinden zu lassen. Ghost: Nur ein toter Ghul ist ein guter Ghul. Handy: Was, die essen Menschen? Zum Glück bin ich ein Zwerg! Hank. Brennen auch. Pearl: Kein Wunder, das alle Angst vor ihnen haben. Sie sind hoch ansteckend und müssen uns essen. Die Armen! Tejón: Hohe Kopfgelder... H Hacker, hacken Cosmo: Nützlich. Handy: Eigentlich bin ich Rigger, verdammt! Aber nein: "Handy, du kannst das doch, mach das doch, lern das doch mal schnell!" Hank: Machen das was ich mit Mana mache nur schlechter mit Strrom. Pearl: Sam, die süße kleine Matrixmaus! Tejón: Kann ich Halbling (auch Kurzer, Stummel) Cosmo: Eine Beleidigung für Kleinwüchsige. Handy: *läd durch* Hank: Tja in Schottland war es mal verboten die zu werfen. Pearl: Das sie ernst genommen werden wollen, glaube ich ihnen, aber ich kann einfach nicht aufhören mir jeden von ihnen mit einer roten Zipfelmütze vor zu stellen. *Kicher* Tejón: Ich kenn ein paar. Hauer Cosmo: Unästhetisch. Handy: Böse Beleidigung, die auf die vergrößerten Eckzähne von Trollen und Orks anspielt. Hank: MANAPOWER Pearl: Sollte man lieber nicht zu laut sagen und stört beim Küssen! Tejón: Nicht meine Welt Heißes Sim Cosmo: Damit kann man angeblich besser hacken. Handy: Brauch ich nicht mehr! Hank: Naplam ist auch heiss mein Freund. Pearl: Jaja die Männer wollen doch nur was heißes sehen! *tz* Tejón: Gibt es auch was anderes? Hermetiker Cosmo: Atheistische Magier. Ghost: Nützlich, wenn er auf meiner Seite ist. Ansonsten tot... Handy: Ich dachte Hank wäre ein Nordischer Magier??? Hank: Das enzig wahre. Pearl: Das die immer alles analysieren und auswerten müssen. Tejón: Zauberkram Horizon Cosmo: Ihr Experte für Propaganda. Handy: Fast jeder Blog hat deren Logo! Pearl: Filme, Werbung, Nachrichten, dieser ganze langweilige Kram! Tejón: Ich habe ein Abo I IC Cosmo: Kann angeblich dein Gehirn kochen. Ghost: Sehr nützlich, um allzu neugierige Hacker fernzuhalten. Handy: Einfallslos! Hank: habe ich von gehört. Pearl: Wegen Denen sitzt der Heiler neben dem Hacker, richtig? Tejón: Ich habe da schon üble Scheisse geshen Icon Cosmo: Na, ein Icon halt. Handy: Mansche meinen sie könnten in der Matrix machen was sie wollen, weil sie sich hinter ihrem Icon verstecken. Hank : Standart. Pearl: Ich hba inzwischen bestimmt 200 von Denen runter geladen. Tejón: Meines ist das Beste. J Jackhead Cosmo: Leute, die sich ein Kabel in den Kopf stecken. Handy: Wozu man sowas heute noch brauchen soll ist mir schleierhaft... Hank : Dummes stück Fleisch. Pearl: Das sind doch die mit dem Loch im Kopf, oder? Tejón: Na na nicht so böse Sachen sagen. Joyboy/-girl/-toy Cosmo: Gechippte Sexsklaven. Nichts für Jedermann. Ghost: Wo bleibt denn dabei der Nervenkitzel? Handy: Hat hier irgendwer was gegen meine Mutter gesagt?! Hank: Ich bevorzuge 100 % echt. Pearl: Menschen die für Geld ihren Körper verkaufen. Tejón: Wer's brauch... K Karibische Liga Cosmo: Meine Heimat. Handy: Sowas wie ein Paradies in dem aber ständig der Streß ausbricht! Hank: Besser als ich gedacht habe. Pearl: eigentlich ein armseliger Haufen Inseln, ich wollte immer weg von hier. Das hab ich nun davon! Tejón: hermosa costa ( Schöne Gegend) Ki-Adept Cosmo: Ich bin einer. Handy: Hat der Adler-Magier nicht immer behauptet er wäre so einer? Hank: Halbstarke .. Pearl: Die können alles Mögliche, nur nicht zaubern. Tejón: Mein Bruder kennt sich da aus. Kick Artist (auch Cleaner) Cosmo: Ghost. Handy: Professionelle Killer. Scheiße Teuer und scheiße Gefährlich. Hank: Wer sonst nix kann... Pearl: Wollte ich als kleines Mädchen mal werden, aber dann hat Enshu mich erhört. Tejón: Sind echt mal wichtige Leute. Irgendwer muss den Scheiß machen. L Link (auch Komm) Cosmo: Eine praktische Annehmlichkeit des modernen Lebens. Handy: Ist mir zuerst garnicht aufgefallen, dass das Ding total überflüssig ist. Pearl: Praktisch! Kann ohne meins nicht mehr leben! Tejón: Ich kann ja nicht alles im Kopf haben. Lone Star Security Service Cosmo: Proleten. Ghost: Fast immer zu langsam... Handy: Wir hatten den'' coolsten'' aufgemotzten LS-Wagen! Pearl: In Seattle waren die die Pest aber in der Karibik könnten die nichtmal verhindern, dass ihnen wer den Wagen klaut. Tejón: Nervig wenn du mal durch die Stadt fahren musst. M Mafia Cosmo: Wie die Yakuza, nur aus Italien. Handy: Hatten wir zum Glück noch keinen wirklichen Kontakt. Pearl: Ich mag den Aktzent! Tejón: Die Wurzel des Organisierten Verbrechens. Magie Cosmo: Hat mein Leben ganz schön verändert. Ghost: Hat noch niemandem gegen mich geholfen... Handy: Sollte man respektieren! Pearl: Ich bin nur so eine Art Medium! Tejón: Macht ab und zu Angst weil es keinen Knoten hat. Matrix Cosmo: Das Tor zu guter Intel. Handy: Die Welt der Resonanz Pearl: Der Grund warum so viele heute Fett werden! Tejón: Kenn ich mich aus. Meat Cosmo: You are dead meat. Handy: Das was viele durch Metall und künstliche Organe ersetzen. Pearl: Mhmjam! Tejón: Am besten medium. Megakon Cosmo: Zehn sind es an der Zahl. Ghost: Alles der gleiche Drek - aber sie bezahlen gut. Handy: Alles was den sogenannten AAA Status hat. Pearl: 10 Finger, Zehn Kons. Ganz einfach! Tejón: Meinen an der Spitze der Nahrungskette zu stehn. Messerklaue Cosmo: Die meisten von denen heißen "Sam". Wie unkreativ. Ghost: Die männliche "Gilette". Würde mich gerne mal mit einer duellieren. Handy: haben wir nie gebraucht! Pearl: Ghost und Puck! Tejón: Ich versteh die Leute nicht es gibt so viele tolle Jobs warum Messer klauen? Metamenschen Cosmo: Sind wir nicht alle ein bisschen Meta? Ghost: Die Evolution macht Fortschritte... Handy: Vier Alle! Pearl: Wieso ist jeder gleich ein böser Rassist, nur weil er keine Hauer, spitze Ohren oder kurze Beine hat? Tejón: Wir sind die besten. Metavarianten Cosmo: Freaky. Ghost: Ja, Sam ist verdammt anstrengend... Handy: Was? Pearl: Die Wege der Magie sind unergründlich... Tejón: Ach ich weiss nicht ... Metroplex Cosmo: Die Klärgrube der Zivilisation. Ghost: Viele dunkle Ecken, und niemand interessiert sich für seine Nachbarn... Handy: War furchtbar da... Pearl: Die Stadt, die Lichter, das Leben! Ahh, ich will zurück in die Zivilisation! Tejón: Viehställe Mitsuhama Computer Technology Cosmo: Entertainment für die Massen. Handy: Wunderbare Drohnen! Pearl: Deren Foki sehen manchmal echt schräg aus. Tejón: Habe einen Trid von denen mal gehabt... MMVV Ghost: Widerliches Zeug! Handy: ist das nicht son Magischer Schnupfen oder sowas? Hank. Sicher auch heilbar irgendwann. Pearl: Hab ich von gehört, das macht echte Wracks aus den Opfern! Tejón: Leben und leben lassen Monofilamentpeitsche Cosmo: Schneidet einfach durch alles. Ghost: Sehr praktisch, wenn es mal leise gehen muss. Macht aber ziemliche Sauerei. Handy: Wer sowas schwingt, der bekommt leicht Lebra! Pearl: Bleib mir Weg mit dem Ding! Tejón: Ich kenne da jemand der hat sich damit schon mal selbst den Kopf abgeschnitten, der hat seit dem immer Kopfschmerzen wenn es regnet. Mr. Johnson Cosmo: Kreativer Name. Ghost: Ziemlich unterschiedliche Typen, aber nie zum Scherzen aufgelegt Handy: Hab ich nie verstanden, wieso die sich alle Johnson nennen. Pearl: Geld, Geld, Geld! Tejón: 08/15 mundan (auch weltlich) Cosmo: Metamenschen ohne magische Begabung. Handy: Warum die Magier da immer so ein Geschiss drum machen?! Pearl: Die Norm unter den Lebewesen. Tejón: Sind die meisten... (zum Glück) N Neonet Cosmo: Der Newcomer. Handy: Dank denen sind wir die Kabel los. Haha, versteht ihr? Pearl: Die machen doch diesen ganzen Cyberware Kram oder? Tejón: Ich überlege ob ich Aktien kaufen soll... Norm Cosmo: Das, was man früher "Mensch" nannte. Tejón: Ha ha kleiner als ich. Nuyen Cosmo: Die japanische Währung hat die Welt erobert. Ghost: Am liebsten auf beglaubigten Credsticks und nicht zu knapp Tejón: brauche davon jede Menge. O Omae Cosmo: Cabrón. Tejón: Besser als Chummer oder ? Orks Cosmo: Bilden einen Großteil der Unterschicht. Handy: Es gibt viele! Pearl: Oh Neil! Tejón: Habe ein paar gute bei der Armee erlebt. Or´zet Cosmo: Klingt so, als würde man sich einen Popel aus der Nase ziehen. Tejón: Da bin ich mit 2 Soy Burgern im Mund besser zu verstehn P Paracritter Tejón: Alter ich habe da mal bei einer Übung so ein Ding weg gerotzt.. ich sach dir mensch mensch ... Paydata Tejón: Sollte immer hochsein. Personal Area Network (PAN) Tejón: Ganz wichtig. R Renraku Computer-Systems Cosmo: Die sollen gute Kommlinks bauen. Handy: Ich spühre eine Erschütterung der Resonanz! Pearl: In Seattle dürfen die sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Tejón: Geiles Zeug aus deren Schmiede... RFID Ghost: Lästiges Zeug, damit fliegt man schnell auf. Tejón: gibt es überall Rigger Tejón: das beste was aus Elf und Technik werden kann. Und ich bin der beste von denen. S Saeder-Krupp Heavy Industries Cosmo: Gehe niemals einen Deal mit einem Drachen ein. Ghost: Verdammte Arschlöcher! Die kriege ich auch noch! Handy: Die haben die ganz krassen Drohnen! Pearl: Mal sollte meinen die hätten eine große Magiespate.. Tejón: Wurm zeugs... Sarariman (auch Leiche) Ghost: Ein einfaches Ziel. Tejón: Totes Geld Schamane Tejón: Ist so eine zauberfunzel nur mit Ökotick glaube ich ... Seattle Tejón: Habe ich mal gelebt. Seoulpa-Ringe Tejón:Auch so ne Hobsing gang oder ? Shiawase Corporation Cosmo: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. Handy: Strom, Kommunikation und Mode? Wieso haben die Klamotten? Pearl: AHHHH! Die neue Sommerkollektion! Tejón: Noch so ein Fernost dings da. SimSinn Tejón: abersowas von. SIN Ghost: Sollte jeder ein paar von in der Tasche haben. Tejón: Habe ich mehfach Skraa Tejón: Ich Spreche ihre Sprache nicht. Slitch/Chica Ghost: Oh ja! Tejón:Piernas bonitas cuando se han abierto (Hübsche Beine, wann haben die geöffnet) Slot Tejón: immer zuwenige egal bei was. Slot and run Tejón:Wir sind bei der arbeit , nicht auf der Flucht. So ka Tejón: Tienes Soykaf Ghost: Widerliches Zeug, aber hält dich wach. Tejón: Lebenswichtig Spinne Ghost: Kann dir eine Menge Ärger machen, wenn sie dich entdeckt hat... Tejón: langweilige arbeiten. Straßensamurai Ghost: Auch nicht besser als ich... Tejón: Ja auf der Strasse ganz gross aber kommen die mal in den Krieg dann schreien auch die nach MAMA Surgelinge (auch Wechselbälger) Tejón: Es gibt auch schlechte seiten der Entwicklung. T Tote Zone Tejón: Da habe ich null Empfang ??? Triaden Tejón: Alles kranke ... Trid(eo) Tejón: Ich habs, ich brauchs, ich will es und das sehr, sehr. Trog, Troggy Tejón: Böses Wort ... Trolle Cosmo: In meinem Job braucht man oft mal einen von denen. Ghost: Sind ganz praktisch als Kugelfang oder Wagenheber... Handy: Groß, größer, Troll. Pearl: Puck, das sicherste schweizer Bankonto! Tejón: Ich kann euch sagen die Jungs sind echt mal ... träge... U UCAS Tejón: Habe mal für die gearbeitet. V Vampir Ghost: Noch nie einem begegnet. Wäre aber mal interessant... Tejón: Was es alles in der verrückten Magie welt gibt, ich dachte das sind Märchen. verchromt, verdrahtet Ghost: Kann sehr hilfreich sein - aber bloß nicht übertreiben! Tejón: Zu viel davon und dein Hirn ist Matsch. Vernetzt Tejón: Wir sind alle Virtual Reality (VR) Tejón: Ich liebe es. Vory Tejón: Vodka trinkende skrupellose Gangster W Weichhaut Tejón: Sind halt auch nur Menschen. Wetwork Ghost: Meine Spezialität - schnell und leise Tejón: Wenn es nötig ist. WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) Tejón: Kabel adee.... Wiz Tejón:Von Oz ?? Wuxing Cosmo: Der einzige chinesische AAA. Handy: Der Alptraum der Piraten, aber die fetteste Beute! Pearl: Die Fünflinge waren mal so süß! Tejón: Nasi Goreng machen die nicht gut. Y Yakuza Tejón: halt ne Mafia nur mit Schlitzaugen Z Zauberfunzel Ghost: "Geek the Mage first" - hat mir immer geholfen. Tejón: sollte man dabei haben wenn es wichtig ist. Zauberwurm Tejón: Besser nicht von so einem fressen lassen sonst biste am Arsch. Zwerge Cosmo: Komplexgesteuert. Ghost: Zu klein. Bieten zu wenig Deckung. Handy: Unterschätzt! Pearl: Süß, irgendwie. Tejón: Die haben keine Lust gehabt auszuwachsen Neuer Eintrag Big D: ... Busy: ... Chris: ... Cosmo: ... Ghost: ... Handy: ... Hank: ... Pearl: ... Puck: ... Ronin: ... Sam: ... Tejón: ... Kategorie:Verschiedenes